Fixer Upper
by YukinaLoveStories
Summary: After the War Kakashi and Sakura decide to take their relationship to the next level by buying a house together. Oneshot. Fluff.


Sakura and Kakashi stood outside their newly bought house, his arm around her waist. It was a moderately sized two bedroom two bath that was situated near the Hospital and the Hokage tower. The house itself hadn't been occupied since the beginning of the war so it was outdated and in rough shape, but the couple knew that it would make the perfect place to call home.

Sakura and Kakashi had become a couple before the war, and though the war was now over they still were hesitant to tell people about their relationship considering the fifteen year age gap and the fact that he had been her genin sensei, for like six months. They'd both felt a little guilty not telling their friends about their relationship, but had reasoned that they should have some time to their selves after the craziness that was war and, though neither wanted to say it out loud, to make sure that their affections for each other remained the same without the stress of a war looming overhead.

So here they stood, outside of a quaint two story town home, ready to start their new life together.

"Why they hell did we buy a fixer-upper?" Sakura groaned.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his noise, "I have no idea what we were thinking."

"For the last time Kakashi! We're not going with that brown there's too much green in it, it makes the room look sickly," Sakura huffed as her and her boyfriend stood in the living room comparing paint samples.

"I don't like that brown," he gestured to a brown- gold one by the doorway, "It's too bright."

"It's a living room it's supposed to be happy!" she threw her hands in the air.

"We both know who will be doing most the painting and since I'm being forced into this, I should get to choose."

Sakura crossed her arms and stared.

"Or we could pick another color," he proposed. They both looked around the room at the other paint swatches on the walls. The two they were arguing about now were by far the best.

Sakura stuck her hands out, "Rock Paper Scissors. Whoever wins gets their paint choice."

"Deal."

She put a hand over his sharingan eye, "No cheating." He sighed.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Sakura shrieked in glee and did a victory dance. "Victory is mine!"

"Best two out of three?" he tried.

Sakura laughed and threw him his forehead protector and mask, "Come one love, to the paint store."

Sakura pouted from her spot, perched on the kitchen counter. Kakashi stood flush with the counter between her parted legs. "You're just made because I already won the paint choice and now I have the better idea for the kitchen counters."

She puffed out her cheeks, "I want marble."

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Ah, but granite counters are more…stable."

She shivered, but pushed him away and crossed her arms. "Oh no you don't. You can't just use your 'sexy voice' on me and expect me to cave to your every whim."

He sighed, _Plan B it is_ , "You can take pans right out of the oven and set them directly onto a granite countertop without damaging the countertop."

"How do you even know that?"

He grinned, he knew he had her, "Information brochure."

"Fine, but I want marble in the bathrooms."

Kakashi stared at his beloved girlfriend like she was crazy, "Do we really need multiple spray nozzles in the shower wall."

"Yes."

"For what purpose?"

"Shower sex."

"Done."

Sakura grinned.

"Come on," Sakura whined, "We can rip up the carpet and keep the hardwood flooring underneath in the rest of the house, but in the bedrooms I want carpeting."

"No, we should keep it all hardwood. That way we only have two floorings in the house: the hardwood and the tile in the kitchen and bathrooms."

Sakura groaned _. I don't have time for this_. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend from behind and purred in his ear, "But think about all the carpet burns you can give me."

He turned to face her. _Two can play at this game._ "And why would you want carpet burns when there's a perfectly good bed right here?" he whispered in what Sakura dubbed his 'sexy voice'.

Sakura shivered and Kakashi took her moment of weakness to push her down on afore mentioned bed and begin to ravish her.

Needless to say the conversation was quickly forgotten and hardwood was put in the bedrooms.

Naruto was upset. It had been three months since the official end of the war and disbandment of the camps. Konoha was doing okay having escaped the brunt of the attacks and what had been demolished had been fixed. Everything was back to normal as it should be, except for one thing. His friends were avoiding him. Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei were avoiding him and the rest of their friends. Sure they showed up to work and acted friendly to everyone there. They went out to lunch at least once a week. But as far as the weekend get-togethers went they both rarely showed their faces.

Naruto was worried. Kakashi-sensei had lost Obito in the war and Sakura-chan was fragile. What if they were suffering and no one knew? So he had gathered all the members of team seven: Sasuke, Sai and Yamato were making their way to the Hokage tower to stage an intervention.

"What exactly are we doing," Sai questioned.

"We're going to stage an intervention against Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei!"

Sai was silent for a while, "I think that I have missed why we are doing this."

"Because they're avoiding us."

Yamato tried to calm the young jinchuriki down, "They're probably just busy helping the Hokage run the city."

"They don't help on the weekends."

"They're probably tired."

Naruto though a little, "Were still going to confront them."

Naruto and the rest of team seven continued to march through the Hokage tower and into the Hokage office. "Where are Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?!" he yelled.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, "I sent them home early about an hour ago."

"What?"

"They've been working too hard," she said nonchalantly.

"We still need to stage and intervention! Where do they live?" Naruto decided.

Tsunade crinkled her eyebrows in confusion but decided that she didn't want to know.

"We're just along for the ride," Yamato informed her.

"Unfortunately," Shizune began as she handed Tsunade another stack of paperwork, much to the Hokage's displeasure, "Hatake-san and Sakura-chan ended their apartment leases a couple months ago and haven't informed us of their current addresses yet."

"In other words, you'll have to find them yourselves," Tsunade said as she glared at the new stack of paper on her desk. Naruto stood shocked in front of the desk. "That was your que to get the hell out of my office."

Naruto and co trudged back out of the tower, "So now what do we do?"

"Why don't you try tracking their chakras?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time since he was dragged onto the dreaded excursion.

Naruto perked up, "That's a great idea!" He was silent for a while as he concentrated. "I found them! They're…at the same place?"

"Isn't that good, Dickless? It's like… killing two birds with one stone."

"Right! Exactly Sai! Let's go!"

And so the group once again began to follow the village's number one knucklehead through the village and… into a residential district.

"This is a nice area," Yamato commented, "It's where a lot of the clans that don't have a compound live. Quite expensive."

"Why would they be here? They're both cheapskates," Sasuke questioned.

Naruto ignored his longtime friend and continued through the area until they stopped outside a two story townhouse painted olive green with black shutters and a black metal fence around the small front yard. "Well, all signs point here."

"The front door is open," Sai commented.

The quartet stepped into the lawn and crowded around the front door to find their missing members inside. Sakura stood in the middle of a mostly bare living room in a tank top and low riding jeans. Kakashi was next to her in a without his forehead protector, mask or shirt.

"We did a good job," he said as he admired the darkly stained hardwood floors, the last thing that they had needed to do to the house.

"Yea, it looks good," Sakura breathed. Then, "Fuck!"

"What?"

"Dog hair. I didn't think about the dog hair. The dark wood is going to show dog hair like crazy."

Kakashi ran his hand through his crazy hair, "The one decision that we didn't fight about we've somehow managed to fuck up."

Naruto stood silently his mind running through all the possible situations, but no matter what he couldn't understand what was going on. "What the fuck!"

Sakura jumped and Kakashi turned calmly to the intruders in the doorway. His eyes however betrayed his surprise.

Before Sakura could even get out a 'what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sai spoke up, "You two did a good job on your house, Ugly. Very aesthetically pleasing."

"Thank you Sai, now what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Your door was open and Dickless wanted to stage an intervention."

"The door was open to let the fumes out and why the hell would I need an intervention?"

"Wait! Back up," Naruto yelled confusedly, "What do you mean 'their house'?"

Sai sighed and began like he was talking to a toddler, "Ugly, and Kakashi-san are in a relationship and have bought a house together as a show of trust."

Naruto gaped, "How long have you been dating?"

Sakura crossed her arms and Kakashi stepped up behind her and settled his hands on her hips possessively. "A while," she said tersely.

"Why didn't you tell me," Naruto whined.

"Because I knew that you'd act like this."

"On an off note," Yamato broke in, "How did you two even afford a house in this district."

Sakura pointed to herself, "Runs the entirety of Konoha's hospitals." Then pointed to Kakashi, "Was Anbu since a child. I think we can handle it. Especially a fixer upper."

"Wait," Naruto was confused again, "You guys did all this yourselves."

"What do you think we've been doing the past there months?"

"Wild sex," Sai offered.

Kakashi smirked, "Well not all the time."

Naruto screamed, "Ew Ew Ew!"

Sakura smacked her boyfriend, "Kakashi!" she blushed.

"Teme! What do you have to say about this?" Naruto was frantic now.

"Just let them do whatever," Sasuke spoke up. He was going to take Kakashi's possessive glare as a hint to look elsewhere for someone to restart the Uchiha clan with.

"Now, get out," Sakura began pushing them out of the door.

"We don't get to see the house?" Sai questioned. He looked a bit sad.

"Maybe later," she continued shoving her friends out the door.

"Wait!" Naruto blocked the door, "Why are you kicking us out? We haven't had an intervention. You said you're done renovating what are you even going to do?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Wild sex," the shut the door against her best friends screams.


End file.
